Pequeña estrella
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ella había llegado para llenar su existencia como una estrella brillante en la oscuridad. [Participante de "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".] [YAOI] [OC]
**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

 **Notas de autor:** Participante para el reto de "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak". Tenía tanto sin escribir que obligarme a mi misma es la mejor manera.(Además que alguien puso mi OTP a propósito, lo sé)

En fin, Espero disfruten el prologo. Porque estoy MÁS que emocionada con esta historia, más adelante se entenderá el porque.

Dedicado especialmente a mis fangirls, porque sin ellas mi vida estaría sin estrellas :*

Ruby tiene 20 años. Steven 27*

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Universo Alterno. Relación establecida. Paternidad homosexual. Inclusión de OC

* * *

 _Del caos nacen las estrellas._

La alarma sonó como era rutina, el sonido inundando la habitación en un recordatorio de que si su dueño no se levantaba llegaría tarde al trabajo, sin embargo en esa ocasión no hubo respuesta; solo había un peso muerto en la cama que emitía un ronquido incluso más alto que el reloj y como si éste comprendiera que sucedía, el volumen se incrementó unos cuantos tonos por encima de lo habitual.

Con pesadez, como si al fin su cerebro fuera consciente de sus movimientos, una mano buscó a tientas el aparato antes de darle un sonoro golpe que lo calló en menos de tres segundos; antes de volver a acurrucarse contra las mantas. El adolescente murmuró algo entre dientes y después sintió una mirada sobre sí.

Los párpados temblaron, aun así permanecieron cerrados unos minutos antes de que la insistencia silenciosa hiciera que uno de ellos se abriera lenta y perezosamente, un orbe rojizo se hizo evidente antes de que el moreno pudiera contemplar la sonrisa de la persona que lo estaba observando y antes de siquiera un buenos días ya había enroscado sus piernas entre las del otro en lo que se acomodaba contra el pecho del mayor.

— ¿Cinco minutos más? —La voz de Steven inundó sus sentidos adormilados, provocando un suspiro soñador en Ruby.

—Es domingo. —Contestó como si fuera obvio — y posiblemente sean las seis de la mañana, ¿sabes el pecado que cometes al levantarte tan temprano?

—Tenemos un desayuno con nuestros padres. —el mayor no se inmutó mientras empezaba a acariciar mechones de cabello negro, Ruby intentó preguntarse cuando había hecho tal acuerdo; recordaba vagamente que Steven le había hablado sobre ello mientras estaba de compras y entonces todo cayó en su lugar, como un rompecabezas que es ensamblado.

—Nunca accedí a hacerlo, hay que dormir. —le restó importancia cerrando los ojos.

Steven le dio un beso en la frente antes de deslizarse lejos de su agarre, el movimiento provocándole un escalofrío en la espina dorsal a Ruby, gruñó.

—Tomaré una ducha mientras lávate los dientes; quiero darte un beso correctamente. —Le sonrió antes de desprenderse de la camisa interior y que Ruby alzara una ceja con interrogación.

—Para disfrutar ensuciarte las manos tan fácilmente, tu nivel de limpieza me sorprende.

—Dudo mucho que a nuestras bacterias les agrade saludarse tan temprano —Steven contestó como si nada y sin perder el buen humor a pesar de que su novio tenía una imagen mental de lo que había dicho.

— ¿No puedes ser un poco más romántico? —Se quejó mientras se levantaba con un puchero que el mayor encontró adorable—, o al menos dime que me amas.

—Vamos pequeña diva, te dejaré bañarte conmigo. —Le invitó con una sonrisa que Ruby ni siquiera intentó resistirse mientras se desprendía de su pijama y se dirigía al baño.

—Ese plan me gusta.

...

—Si mamá, _accidentalmente_ nos equivocamos de ruta, en quince minutos estaremos ahí —Ruby dijo al teléfono, intentando que sus ansias asesinas no se notaran en el tono de su voz; ya tenía suficientes problemas para que sus padres aceptarán a Steven, lo que menos quería era que se generarán excusas para la típica charla de "él no te conviene" o similares, la que más le dolía era cuando le recordaban que su relación no tenía futuro.

— ¿Accidente? — el de cabellos plata preguntó nada más terminó la llamada, sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera pero siendo traicionado por la sonrisa traviesa que pocas veces presumía.

—Creo que es una manera sutil, en lugar de decir "Steven me mantuvo contra la pared del baño varias horas" —Repuso el menor sin la menor pizca de sentirse avergonzado, después de tantos años de relación, aquellas cosas eran normales entre ellos. Steven le correspondió con una risa.

—No te vi quejándote.

—En eso tienes razón, compartimos la culpa. —Ruby le dedicó una mirada y después regresó sus ojos hacia el móvil, si lo pensaba bien, aquel paso que estaban por dar iba a ser muy importante; tanto a nivel personal como de pareja y aunque se sentía seguro de querer darlo, le aterraba la idea de cómo sus padres tomarían la noticia.

El mayor dirigió una mirada hacia su acompañante, su mutismo mandándole una señal de alarma y sin embargo no quería interrumpirlo, él mejor que nadie entendía que cuando Ruby meditaba no había ser humano en la tierra que pudiera sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, podía ver el pie moverse rítmicamente contra el interior del auto, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Podría el señor Stone compartir lo que lo hace sonreír tan tontamente?— el moreno inquirió mirándolo con aquellos ojos rojos como dagas carmesí, Steven se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Primero, no soy señor aún; tengo veintisiete—Estiró la mano y Ruby se rindió colocando la nariz entre los dedos del mayor para que la moviera mientras hablaba—. Segundo, todo va a estar bien. Aprobamos todos los requisitos necesarios y no necesitamos un permiso porque desde que sé, estás casado conmigo.

—Oh, así que el joven Stone ahora recuerda su responsabilidad. —Ruby se burló segundos antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

—También podemos fugarnos, pero estando ya casados no encuentro un buen motivo para ello. — Steven sonrió antes de dedicarle una mirada.

—Me tienes, quizá me preocupo por nada. —el menor se rindió ante los ojos azules y sintió la satisfacción embargarlo al darse cuenta que a pesar de estar enamorado por nueve años, no podía acostumbrarse a lo que su mirada le hacía sentir. —, por cierto, ¿estará ahí?

—Lo prometió. —Steven asintió mientras utilizaba la direccional para dar la vuelta hacia el restaurante que empezaba a asomarse, esperaba que Wallace no estuviera hoy por ahí, suficiente sería con tener a su novio acechando con su usual mirada de tiburón.

— ¡Ya quiero ver a Narciso! — Ruby por su parte, era un aficionado a pasar tiempo con el rubio sin alguna razón aparente; cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Steven pero Wallace siempre lo tranquilizaba en que su novio era demasiado bueno como para estar con niños como un pedófilo, algo que sin duda hacía para molestarlo.

Un carraspeo demandante lo sacó de su ensoñación, el moreno lo observaba intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Sí, supongo que será refrescante verlos. —Admitió a duras penas apagando el motor después de estacionar el auto, no podía decir alguna otra cosa sin delatarse —, pero eso solo será después de darle el anuncio a nuestros padres.

— ¿No estas asustado? —Ruby le sonrió burlón —, quizá mi padre siga armado.

—Al menos si muero recuerda que te amo.

Steven le sonrió antes de jalarlo para darle un beso en los labios, segundos antes de separarse de Ruby y bajar del auto, el moreno parpadeó antes de sentir sus mejillas ligeramente calientes. Algún día se cobraría todos esos momentos bochornosos que su adorado marido le hacía pasar. Bajó también del vehículo y se dirigió al local pidiéndole a todos los dioses que conocía que sus padres tomaran bien la noticia.

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Ruby miró a Steven y después a su plato, lo que menos quería era levantar la mirada para encontrar la cara de sus padres; simplemente no podía con una negativa. Su marido había preparado el terreno, un espacio elegante y cómodo; una comida de primera calidad y una charla amena. Sin embargo ahora la bomba había sido lanzada y estaban esperando por la respuesta.

— ¿Disculpa? — Norman había palidecido un poco mientras tomaba de su vaso con jugo de naranja —, ¿tener un bebé?

—Sé lo que esta pensando. — Steven se adelantó antes de que Ruby siquiera pensara en respirar —. Nuestra condición no nos permite engendrar, pero hay procesos que pueden ayudarnos en esa labor.

—Usando a una mujer y acostándote con ella.

— ¡Papá! — Ruby se quejó mientras tomaba la mano de Steven y lo miraba un poco duramente —. Es un proceso de inseminación artificial, por lo que no se necesita el contacto físico para ello.

Norman ondeó la mano en señal de protesta, mientras su esposa Caroline y Joseph Stone –su consuegro- aun parecían congelados por la noticia. Steven apretó la mano de Ruby ligeramente, segundos antes de que el señor Stone empezara a reír con ganas y los observara con una sonrisa.

—Veo que no lo han tomado a la ligera y me alegra que al fin se decidieran a dar el paso.

— ¿Están seguros de que es lo que quieren? —Caroline preguntó sin dejar de verse preocupada, mirando a uno y después al otro —, después de todo es una gran responsabilidad; además Ruby cariño, a ti incluso se te murió tu pequeño hámster.

—Sapphire lo mató, te lo dije antes.

Steven intentó no reírse, había escuchado esa historia al menos 30 veces desde que recordaba y Ruby le había asegurado que su madre lo sacaría a tema en algún momento durante su reunión y no solo no se había equivocado; sino que había sido más pronto de lo que pensó.

—Además— Steven intervino colocando una fachada de rostro serio, a pesar de querer reírse—, no dejaré que Ruby intente hacer volar a un bebé.

El moreno lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, demasiado molesto como para dejar pasar el comentario; ¡tenía cinco años cuando aquello ocurrió! Él pensaba que el hámster podría volar como había visto a hacer a unas ardillas por televisión, que Sapphire hubiera quedado traumatizada y sin poder tener mascotas no era su problema. Suspiró tomando una honda bocanada de aire y después miró a sus padres.

—Sé que pueden pensar que no estamos calificados para ser padres— empezó a explicar sin perder la compostura—, pero he estado enamorado de Steven desde que tengo once, me preparé mentalmente para aceptar mi homosexualidad y como la demás gente a mi alrededor me vería; cuando nos casamos hace dos años dije mis votos con sinceridad, con o sin hijos; seguiría amándolo. Pero ahora se ha abierto una nueva posibilidad y quiero tomarla, realmente quiero tener un hijo que sea de los dos. Así que — carraspeó de manera un tanto incomoda por las lágrimas que veía en los ojos de su madre y como su padre parecía estar midiendo su convicción—, no les estoy pidiendo permiso; les estoy dando la noticia de que en cuestión de unos meses serán abuelos.

Fue el turno de Norman para suspirar, masajeando sus sienes antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia su hijo, conocía a la perfección esa mirada; cuando se lo proponía Ruby lograba lo inalcanzable sin importar cuanto le costara o cuanto los demás dudaran de su potencial y ahora ahí estaba, sosteniendo las manos del hombre que decir amar, anunciándoles que serían abuelos.

—Espero sepa jugar futbol.

—Oh, no. Lo llevaré al ballet. — Ruby sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su padre lo aprobaba, aun si dudaba de su capacidad para criar un niño: lo apoyaba—, ustedes se reusaron porque me haría gay, ¡ahora soy gay y no se bailar!

El señor Stone se rio, desde el inicio de la relación había encontrado en Ruby alguien en quien confiar y estaba seguro que su hijo encontraría en el todas las cosas que le ayudaran a encontrar la felicidad, así que cuando llegaron con la noticia de que querían casarse fue el primero en estar de acuerdo y mover mar y tierra para que la unión se llevara a cabo; y ahora con ese paso tan importante él sin duda quería lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿Cuándo tienen la cita con el médico? — preguntó.

—Dentro de una semana. — Steven contestó entonces, ajeno a los pensamientos que empezaban a inundar la mente de su padre. — Preferimos que fuera lo más pronto posible, ya eres demasiado mayor, vejestorio.

—Cuando Ruby tenga que cuidar de ti porque te duelen las articulaciones hablamos. — Contestó en cambio Joseph sin perder la sonrisa que tenía, mientras Caroline bombardeaba con las preguntas típicas a su hijo.

Norman compartió una mirada con Steven, solo un pequeño intercambio silencioso y ambos asintieron apenas perceptiblemente, todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

...

—Se suponía que estarías aquí. — El de ojos carmesí gruñó cuando escuchó que habían descolgado el teléfono, un gruñido le recibió en respuesta.

—Te mandé un mensaje diciendo que no podría ir al final, hubo una…complicación.

— ¿Ese idiota te está molestando otra vez? — preguntó entonces el chico sintiendo la molestia emerger con fuerza, desde que Sapphire se había ido a vivir sola a un pequeño departamento, su vecino no había dejado de incordiarla en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—Estoy bien, Ruby. — escuchó el suspiro de la otra que significaba un _estoy acostumbrada_ y la sintió sonreír cuando volvió a hablar—, ¿qué tal les fue?

—Mi padre se opuso al principio, mi madre tenía sus dudas por tu hámster.

—No me recuerdes eso. — Sapphire lo cortó volviendo a gruñir—, o juro que iré a patearte el trasero.

Ruby se rió tan alto, que el estómago le dolió y escuchó a la chica maldecir algo acerca de su oído con un montón de groserías que harían palidecer a un camionero. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado volvió a la llamada limpiando una lágrima rebelde.

—Lo tengo. — Ruby aseguró mientras observaba su reloj, Steven no tardaba en regresar del trabajo, debía apurarse a terminar su nuevo diseño de ropa si quería mandarlo antes de la cita con el doctor al día siguiente—, después de un momento mi madre pareció aceptarlo y mi padre se rindió, como siempre mi suegro fue el único que nos apoyó al cien por ciento desde el inicio.

—Bueno, me alegra que no se desmayaron o algo. — Sapphire dijo al teléfono mientras Ruby suspiraba en su lado de la línea, regresando a la seriedad del asunto —, ¿supongo que no les dijiste quien es la madre?

—No eres la madre, solo llevaras a mi bebé. — Se quejó el chico antes de sonreír —, y sabes que te quiero por ello, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí; lo que digas. — la chica le restó importancia, aunque Ruby casi podía verla sonrojarse por sus palabras. Se alegraba haber pasado la etapa de enamoramiento que su amiga había tenido para con él y sobre todo, estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que le estaba brindando ahora con su nueva vida—, espero que te den los malestares a ti y vomites tus entrañas.

—Recuerda que el karma existe.

— ¿Por qué siquiera acepté? — Preguntó y Ruby la escuchó suspirar aun en la línea, pero un segundo ruido lo distrajo mientras Steven entraba haciendo sonar sus llaves en la primera planta —, porque me amas y también amas a Steven; además nos quieres tener para un trío.

— ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!

Y la llamada fue cortada de golpe, el moreno esperaba que no hubiera lanzado su teléfono por los aires; a veces Sapphire tenía un carácter de cuidado.

«No quiero verla embarazada » pensó antes de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, si bien tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagar todo el proceso in-vitro y encontrar una madre que donara los óvulos y otra que rentara su vientre; Ruby había preferido pedírselo a su mejor amiga. No quería que una completa extraña se metiera en su vida así como así, además de que había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que incluso aunque no se tuviera una relación sanguínea con el bebé; muchas _madres_ después se rehusaban a entregarlos. Demasiado traumático para su gusto.

— ¿Cómo está Sapphire? — Steven preguntó antes de quitarse el saco y colgarlo en una percha y aflojando las mangas de su camisa cuando entró al estudio del menor.

—Problemas con el acosador, pero tampoco dijo mucho — Ruby se quejó antes de sonreír y mirar la marca roja en su calendario, al día siguiente tenían la cita con el medico encargado del procedimiento y estaba deseándolo con ganas —, sin mencionar que sigue igual de gruñona.

— ¿Con que la molestabas esta vez?

— ¿Por qué inmediatamente crees que…? —El menor se detuvo rolando los ojos, Steven _lo tenía_ —, quizá mencioné algo sobre que quería un trío.

—Adorable como siempre. —Sentenció con sarcasmo sentándose en el único sofá disponible cerca de la ventana—, sigue trabajando; tienes que diseñar la línea de ropa dentro de una semana y conociéndote, vas a distraerte con lo de mañana.

— ¿Es que no estás emocionado? Quiero decir, será nuestro hijo después de todo. — Ruby preguntó regresando a su boceto, frunciéndole el ceño al parecerle aburrido.

—Claro que lo estoy. —Steven aseguró antes de sacar un libro de la bolsa donde se alcanzaba a leer "Papá, el niño también es tuyo", no sabía mucho sobre lecturas que les ayudaran en su nueva etapa, pero la vendedora se había mostrado realmente amable eligiendo unos cuantos para él—, pero mañana apenas es la primer consulta por lo que debemos tomarlo con calma.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —No quería quejarse, pero en el fondo la actitud de Steven lo desanimaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

Sin mucho ánimo de mantener la conversación Ruby volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo mientras que Steven leía las primeras páginas del libro sin saber cómo traer a colación el tema que había estado dándole vueltas la última semana. Sabía lo mucho que su esposo se preocupaba por su amiga, incluso él se encontraba un tanto receloso por el famoso "vecino" del cual no sabía su nombre y no estaría tranquilo a sabiendas que podría molestar a Sapphire y debido a todo el proceso que llevaría el embarazo…

—Realmente puedo ver humo saliendo de tu cabeza. —Ruby se burló y fue entonces que Steven notó que llevaba unos cuantos segundos observándolo.

—Tengo una idea. — El mayor le sonrió para esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos y sacó un segundo libro mientras colocaba el primero en el buró a su lado, palmeando segundos después el lugar desocupado a su lado, sin embargo Ruby saltó de la silla para acomodarse en las piernas de Steven con una enorme sonrisa al ver el título del libro.

—No había notado que serio eres con todo esto. — casi resopló de puro alivio cuando abrió distraídamente una página y un nombre captó su atención.

«Si supieras», el de cabello plata pensó reparando al fin en el dedo seleccionando un nombre, solo cuatro letras que le dieron la visión de una pequeña niña sonriéndole ampliamente y supo que aquello era una señal. Los ojos carmesí lo observaron con tanta emoción que Steven supo que no había sido el único con la visión.

 _Aqua_

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
